Como estar en casa
by Sasha Minari17
Summary: Siempre tomar las mejores decisiones nos hacen recordar lo que dejamos, pero a veces es mejor olvidar y correr a algo mejor.


**BUENAS LECTORAS DEL MUNDO DE FANFIC Y CLARO, LECTORES DE IGUAL FORMA. HOY TRAIGO UN PROYECTO QUE ME HAN PEDIDO.**

 **ESPERO SEA DE SU COMPLETO AGRADO Y LA DISFRUTEN. PUES YO LO HARE ESCRIBIENDOLA.**

 **OBVERTENCIAS: SOLO SERAN 5 CAP, SI NO TE GUSTA LO CORTO, ERES LIBRE DE QUE NO TE AGRADE.**

 **HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE, PERO SI LA HISTORIA QUE SE PRESENTA.**

 **NOTAS: AGRADECIMIENTOS A LA CHICA QUE ME DIO LA IDEA DE ESCRIBIR SOBRE BULGARIA. TE ESTOY ETERNAMENTE AGRADECIDA.**

 **DEDICADO A TODAS LAS QUE AMAN A VICTOR. YO LAS ENTIENDO CHICAS.**

 **NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

 **Bulgaria...era un lugar muy lejos de casa, sonaba a abandonar algo para obtener otra cosa. Me sonaba a seguir otra ruta muy diferente a la que había pensado...pero necesitaba ir, deseaba ir. Porque mi corazón late desbocado cuando pienso en su cabellera negra, su sonrisa hipnotizante y ojos magnéticos. Eso me hacía olvidar que Bulgaria estaba lejos de mi realidad. Me hacía sentirme reconfortada en el deseo de verlo, acurrucandome en su ancho pecho y gozar de su cálido recibimiento. Eso, en parte me permite escribirles a mis padres, esperar entre jaladas de mi alborotado cabello, y seguir buscando con mis ojos la la lechuza de Harry, entre el frío invernal que empezaba a rondar por el colegio.**

 **Estaban próximas las fiestas y con ello, los que esperaban para anotarse para pasar la navidades en casa...yo pensé en incluirme a esos, pero la carta procedente de Victor, terminó por abatir todo idea que pude haber tenido. Al principio pensé que sus palabras no irían más allá de un cordial saludo, preguntas de Hogward y preguntas sobre mi desenvolvimiento en el colegio, una que otra mención sobre su vida; en realidad lo habitual de sus cartas. No esperaba que me sonara tan esperanzado en mi ida a Bulgaria. Dejando en claro que las vacaciones serían mejores si yo pudiera visitarlo. Y, siendo honesta, necesitaba verlo nuevamente. Deseaba conocer cada fragmento de su vida que lograba sacarle sonrisas.**

 **Fin de Pov.**

Podría repasar eso continuamente. Tenía una pluma, un página y el tintero algo gastado reposando en su mesa. Llevaba continuos intentos de parafrasear todo aquello que la hacía sonrojarse, buscando suprimir intencionalmente su nerviosismo. Solo había logrado el saludo cordial y su frustración en aumento por no continuar sin miramientos su carta. Esperaba sonar formal al decirle que asistirá, después de consultar muchas veces la almohada, a Bulgaria por vacaciones.

 **-** Victor, Gracias por tus felicitaciones. Aprecio que me dijeras tu opinión sobre las vacaciones de invierno y…-Terminó de narrar entre suspiros, parecía que su cerebro estaba seco y las palabras se atoraron en su garganta sin siquiera intentar salir. Porque nuevamente estaba vacía, con los nervios reflejados en sus arreboladas mejillas-me gustaría informarte que asistiré.

Era su mejor carta, después de la cantidad de hojas en el papelero y los botes de tinta vacíos sobre el mueble. No estaba orgullosa de lo fría que sonó, pero por lo menos pudo decir que si. Creía que a tiempo para entregarla y retirarse al comedor por un helado que congelara ese constante bombeo que su corazón daba al escuchar "Victor".

Ató a una de las tantas lechuzas disponibles, la nota dirigida al jugador y esperó que esta se perdiera en el horizonte. Solo entonces sus nervios disminuyeron considerablemente. Lo hecho, hecho está. Ya podría esperar a que este le dijera la fecha exacta y tomaría lo que sea como medio para llegar.

Bajó sin mayor preámbulo la escalera , se dirigió a prisa al comedor, adornado con guirnaldas y decorados de toda clase de formas. Caía nieve del tello embrujado y danzaban copos alrededor de las ventanas. Pero nada de eso era de importancia, pues en mayor parte, su atención era acaparada por la sensación de vacío que su estómago producía. Al tener su organismo regulado de vuelta, este le rugía preocupado por comer.

Como solía ocurrir, Harry y Ron se encontraban conversando amenamente sobre cualquier pormenor que rodeaba la palabra "Quidditch", tal vez sobre las nuevas escobas y qué hacer con ellas. Tenían los platos medio vacíos y algunas migajas de pan en la túnica.

Se sentó a su lado, saludo cordialmente y, como era igual de habitual, recibió una seña con la cabeza y su típico sistema "Volvamos a lo que estábamos". Al principio les buscaría conversación, pero en verdad deseaba comer.

…

 **Pasado unos días se encontraba de pie en la lechucería con la nota que contenía la fina caligrafía de Victor. Las manos le temblaban a pesar de tener una idea de lo que podría decir dicho papel. Aún así se sentía débil y nerviosa.**

Con sus temblorosos dedos abrió la carta.

 **Querida Hermione:**

 **Estoy realmente emocionado por tu decisión, deseo verte cuanto antes. Extraño hablar contigo personalmente. Además debo preguntarte algo que podría ser causa de cambios de emoción.**

 **Siempre tuyo**

 **V.K**

Sus ojos subían y bajaban rapidamente, grabando en fuego cada palabras que el habia puesto allí. Logró decir lo que quería con tanta facilidad que resultaba envidiable.

Dejó que el sentimiento la llenara, sintiendo, a pesar de todo, que él había estado igual que ella al escribir esa nota. Era sincero, ya se lo había demostrado tantas veces sin faltar.

Con algunas lagrimillas hizo las maletas.


End file.
